


Welcome To My Playground

by bInTheMoon



Series: Welcome to NCity [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idols, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-20 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: Taeyong: So, it came to my ears that we should have a group chat with every member of nct on itDonghyuck: I told him we should and made Jaehyun hyung convince himTaeyong: I knew it wasn’t your idea @Jaehyun!!!Jaehyun: Sorry, babeTaeil: ewTen: ewRenjun: ewDonghyuck: ewJungwoo: cute-----or: a groupchat
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Welcome to NCity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622341
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a chat fic, really unoriginal but i wanted to do it, hope you guys like it
> 
> Taeil: our moon  
> Johnny: Kenai (brother bear)  
> Taeyong: princess bubblegum (adventure time)  
> Yuta: Simba (lion king)  
> Kun: I bare bear (we bare bears)  
> Doyoung: bunny  
> Ten: black cat  
> Jaehyun: marceline (adventure time)  
> Sicheng: cute  
> Jungwoo: snoopy  
> Lucas: puppy  
> Mark: Kiara (lion king)  
> Xiaojun: toothless (how to train your dragon)  
> Hendery: Hiccup (how to train your dragon)  
> Renjun: buttercup (powerpuff girls)  
> Jeno: bubbles (powerpuff girls)  
> Donghyuck: Koda (brother bear)  
> Jaemin: blossom (powerpuff girls)  
> Yangyang: Astrid (how to train your dragon)  
> Chenle: Toddler  
> Jisung: Infant

Taeyong: So, it came to my ears that we should have a group chat with every member of nct on it 

Donghyuck: I told him we should and made Jaehyun hyung convince him

Taeyong: I knew it wasn’t your idea @Jaehyun!!! 

Jaehyun: Sorry, babe 

Taeil: ew 

Ten: ew 

Renjun: ew 

Donghyuck: ew 

Jungwoo: cute 

Jaehyun: everyone who said ew: die. And sorry bab, but I think it’s also a good idea 

Taeyong: -_- 

Doyoung: No one uses that anymore 

Taeyong: >: ( 

Doyoung: Loser 

Taeyong: why do you hate meee 

Johnny: there, there, you know Doyoung loves you 

Taeyong: >: ( 

Doyoung: Fine, you’re not a loser 

Taeyong: 😊 

Johnny: Beautiful 

Yuta: truly magnificent 

Donghyuck: amazing 

Ten: you guys are such drama queens omg 

Yangyang: The pot calling the kettle back 

Ten: I'll kill you 

Hendery: can your little legs run fast enough for it 

Ten: @kun looks like we’ll be a five-member group now 

Kun: no 

Ten: yes 

Kun: : ) 

Ten: Fine 

Donghyuck: whipped 

Johnny: my son is so grown up, it looks like it was yesterday when he was in my arms 

Ten: I’m not your son 

Johnny: he’s rebelling too!!! 

Ten: @taeil 

Taeil: Yes, stepson? 

Ten: nevermind 

Chenle: wow, what kind of elderly was I added to 

Mark: what’s happening? Another groupchat? I'm already in 3 

Donghyuck: What do you mean 3? I though you only were on 127’s and dream’s 

Mark: Xuxi made a 99 one + jungwoo hyung 

Jaehyun: Why is jungwoo in the 99 gc? 

Jungwoo: :’( you don’t want me to have friends???? 

Doyoung: Good job, jaehyun 

Jaehyun: ?????? 

Lucas: jungwoo’s my friend!!! And the only 98 line, so he should be with us 

Jaehyun: so he could also be on the 97 gc 

Winwin: we don’t have a 97 gc, we’re the only two 97 liners and we talk in private chat 

Yuta: winwin!!!!! Hi!!!! 

Winwin: hi 

Yuta: !!!!!! 

Winwin: sigh, <3 

Jaehyun: Oh, right 

Taeyong: you’re so cute 

Jaehyun: You’re cuter 

Taeyong: hbjbknkdnk 

Jisung: it’s that a normal occurrence? 

Donghyuck: yep, they’re the most disgusting couple ever 

Doyoung: so are you, hyuck 

Mark: I don’t think he is 

Johnny: you would say that 

Donghyuck: see? Mark said I'm not 

Doyoung: uhum 

Jungwoo: so 

Taeil: ? 

Ten: translation: go back to me, are you going to make a gc with me or not? @jaehyun @winwin 

Winwin: I guess 

Jungwoo: 😊 

Johhny: how did you know @ten 

Kun: according to ten, jungwoo is his padawan 

Taeyong: oh god 

Doyoung: oh god 

Ten: ;( 

Doyoung: @jungwoo you should listen to me and not ten 

Jungwoo: but I already do 😉 

Doyoung: … I'm blaming you @ten 

Ten: 😙 hate u 

Doyoung: hate u too 

Jeno: what.is.happening 

Chenle: me and jisung have been lurking and asking the same thing 

Jaemin: but apparently no one asked the most important question yet 

Renjun: Why are you guys so boring? 

Jaemin: Not so strongly babe 

Yangyang: they mean why do you guys have boring usernames and didn’t change it yet 

Taeyong: What’s wrong with our usernames???? 

Yuta: I don’t really see how that’s the most important question 

Donghyuck: Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung forbidden me 

Jeno: Now, that can’t be true 

Donghyuck: They literally said ‘hyuck, you’re forbidden from changing the usernames’ 

Jaemin: well, that’s boring 

Chenle: what did you expect from a bunch of old people? 

Jisung: ye, don’t you remember when mark hyung used to change his user back to his name? 

Mark: … 

Taeil: you guys all have cool usernames on your gcs? 

Renjun: yep 

Dejun: we do too 

Winwin: unfortunately 

Taeil: !!!!!!!!! I want it 

Donghyuck: And that’s why taeil hyung is the only one allowed to be a dreamie 

Lucas: 

Donghyuck: I'm sorry, taeil hyung and xuxi 

Lucas: 😊 

Renjun: @jisung 

Jisung: @taeyong hyung 

Taeyong: Yes, baby? 

Jisung: we should all have cool usernames on this chat too!!! 

Taeyong: … I know I'm being played but I can’t resist you 

Jisung: Thank you hyung, you’re the best 

Taeyong: cute!!!!!!! 

Ten: wow, you’re really week 

Johnny: you’re one to talk 

Ten: ? When had I ever been like this? 

Johnny: extract number 12 of when you first talked with hendery 

Ten: extract number 78 of when you gay panicked over taeil doing *********** 

Johnny: I no longer have something to say 

Ten: that’s what I though 

Taeil: I would like to know 

Johnny: you wouldn’t 

Taeil: Ten : ) 

Ten: I'm sorry, my conscience will not let me betray my best friend 

Winwin: does your conscience sound like Kun ge? 

Ten: ye 

Kun: really? 

Ten: what can I say, you’re the best part of me 

Kun: … 

Hendery: he’s blushing 

Ten: thanks, favorite son 

Hendery: 😀 

Donghyuck: what 

Renjun: the 

Jaemin: fuck 

Yangyang: ten’s a confident gay, he does this kind of stuff all the time 

Jungwoo: cuteeee, my favorite couple 

Taeil: why is kunten your favorite couple? 

Jungwoo: because ten’s my master and I learn how to flush doyoung by watching them 

Doyoung: … jungwoo please 

Jungwoo: love you hyung 

Doyoung: … love you too 

Taeyong: well, my favorite couple is dowoo, apart from jaeyong of course 

Donghyuck: you can’t ship yourself 

Hendery: Why not? I ship myself 

Lucas: I ship markhyuck!!! 

Donghyuck: an intellectual 

Jungwoo: cute 

Mark: … thanks bro 

Lucas: anytime bro 

Jungwoo: not cute anymore 

Jaemin: you’re all wrong because the superior ship was and will always be chensung 

Jeno: yep 

Jaemin: yep 

Mark: yep 

Donghyuck: yep 

Yangyang: yep 

Jisung: … 

Chenle: I mean, they’re right 

Jaehyun: yep 

Winwin: yep 

Johnny: so, 00 and 97 line ship the maknaes 

Renjun: that’s great and all but we should get our names fixed 

Donghyuck: yes, my soulmate 

Taeil: I thought I was your soulmate 

Mark: uhmm??? I thought I was your soulmate? 

Donghyuck: taeil hyung is my moon, so he’s my spiritual soulmate. Renjun’s my platonic soulmate and mark is my love of my life soulmate 

Mark: dhbhjdnjkdnjkk 

Jeno: what about me? 

Donghyuck: my brother 

Jeno: 😀 

Johnny: and me? 

Donghyuck: my dad 

Johnny: … I guess 

Donghyuck changed his username to Koda 

Donghyuck changed Johnny’s username to Kenai 

Kenai: … thanks 

Koda: jaemin 

Jaemin changed his username to blossom 

Jaemin changed Jeno’s username to bubbles 

Jaemin changed Renjun’s username to buttercup 

Bubbles: thanks babe 

Buttercup: 

Bubbles: baobei 

Buttercup: sigh thanks babe 

Blossom: ;D 

Yuta: that’s, strangely cute 

Doyoung: that’s what I was thinking 

Taeyong: awwwwn 

Jungwoo: oh my, that’s adorable 

Buttercup: okay, enough 

Buttercup changed Jisung’s username to infant 

Buttercup changed Chenle’s username to toddler 

Taeyong: !!!!!!! 

Doyoung: I strongly agree 

Kun: very fitting 

Toddler: ge ;( 

Winwin: you guys are very cute lele 

Taeil: and also very small 

Infant: hyung 

Taeil: jisung 🙁 

Infant: I guess 

Koda changed Mark’s username to Kiara 

Koda changed Yuta’s username to Simba 

Kenai: hyuck knjjsnnsjbnhjsb 

Kiara: Thanks I guess 

Koda: I'll cry 

Kiara: no please, I love it 

Koda: good 

Simba: but I wanted to match with sicheng 

Winwin: we don’t need to match hyung, I love you 

Yuta: !!!!!!!!! Jdnjkbfjdnfjndjkn I LOVE YOU TOOO!!!!!! 

Yangyang: whats that????? Did sicheng ge really typed that?? 

Hendery: I am shocked 

Lucas: they’re dating, of course he loves yuta hyung 

Dejun: ye but sicheng ge is kinda constipated 

Ten: sjkdndjknjknkjn oh my god, I love this 

Winwin: thanks, dejun 

Kun: well kids, you saw nothing yet, he always complains about missing yuta hyung 

Simba: winkoooooo 

Winwin: haha, ge I'll kill you 

Taeyong: you shouldn’t be ashamed sichengie, yuta complains all the time too 

Doyoung: all the fucking time 

Jungwoo: I think is cute 

Doyoung: you’re too sweet 

Jungwoo: own, you’re very sweet and cute 

Doyoung: stop please 

Taeyong: I love seeing flushed doie 

Kenai: man, me too 

Koda: me three 

Jaehyun: me four 

Taeil: me five 

Buttercup: me six 

Doyoung: renjun???? Jeno! 

Bubbles: it’s your favorite member, hyung 

Blossom: jeno can be very petty 

Kiara: once he stopped talking to me for a day because I stole donghyuck from him on their ‘brother night’ 

Doyoung: you know I was just kidding! You're my favorite 

Bubbles: hum 

Doyoung: it’s true, aren’t you happy that I also like and approve of your boyfriend? 

Bubbles: I guess that’s true 

Bubbles: 😀 

Koda changed Taeil’s name to our moon 

Koda changed Winwin’s username to cute 

Koda changed Jungwoo’s username to snoopy 

Our moon: <3 

Koda: <3 

Snoopy: 😀 

Snoopy changed Lucas’ username to puppy 

Snoopy changed Doyoung’s username to bunny 

Puppy: woo!!!! 

Snoopy: !!!!! 

Jaehyun: am I the only one who thinks luwoo friendship is the cutest thing ever? 

Taeyong: no, me too, they’re like two little puppies 

Johnny: is like so sweet and they’re so hyperative 

Ten: and two little shits 

Kun: ten! 

Ten: they are! 

Kun: I know, but don’t say it like that 

Cute: how would he say it then? 

Toddler: little poops? 

Buttercup: tiny excreta? 

Yangyang: small faeces? 

Kun: okay! Stop right now 

Blossom changed Taeyong’s username to princess bubblegum 

Blossom changed Jaehyun’s username to marceline 

Princess bubblegum: own, thanks jaemin 

Marceline: thanks nana 

Blossom: welc 

Kenai: now that was fitting 

Buttercup: good job nana 

Bubbles: that was great 

Koda: I have to applaud you for these 

Blossom: thank u loves of my life and hyuck 

Infant: can you also change mine and chenle’s users? 

Blossom: nooo 

Toddler: why not? 

Blossom: because!! You're our babies and will always be 

Princess bubblegum: agreed 

Yangyang changed Ten’s username to black cat 

Yangyang changed Kun’s username to I bare bear 

I bare bear: what 

Black cat: omg, cute 

I bare bear: why 

Black cat: you’re very cute 

I bare bear: shut up 

Black cat: ;( 

I bare bear: you’re cute too 

Black cat: 😉 

I bare bear: uhh 

Kenai: I'm speechless 

Princess bubblegum: two 

Our moon: I'm laughing 

Snoopy: two 

Puppy: two kind of people 

Hendery: you were smart for once @yangyang 

Yangyang: shouldn’t you compliment me??? I'm ½ of your boyfriends? 

Hendery: I am tho 

Yangyang: ;( 

Dejun: sbhjbsjn babes 

Yangyang: dejun is my only boyfriend now 

Puppy: no! 

Black cat: my shippppp 

Hendery: :’( 

Dejun: :’( 

Yangyang: fine, I still have two boyfriends 

I bare bear: @blackcat I see you changing the names, you’re forbidden from using Shrek characters 

Black cat: ;( fine 

Black cat changed yangyang’s username to astrid 

Black cat changed Hendery’s username to hiccup 

Black cat changed Dejun’s username to toothless 

Koda: oh my god knkjndsjknj 

Buttercup: iconic 

Toddler: hdnjdnjkamm 

Toothless: why am I toothless???? 

Black cat: well, do you want me to name you something else? You won’t match with your boys 

Hiccup: gasp 

Astrid: :o 

Black cat: I do something with the kindness of my heart and that’s how you react 

Bunny: the kindness of your heart 

Black cat: shut up, rabbit 

Bunny: I'll kill you, you rat 

I bare bear: boys, pls 

Buttercup: 96’ line gc, everyday 

I bare bear: I wish I could say it’s not true but it really is 

Toddler: wild 

Koda: wilder than my love for mark 

Princess bubblegum: mark hyung 

Koda: ;( 

Kiara: jsdnjknkjnk I love u too 

Simba: I know I said I didn’t see a point in cool usernames but now I see it 

Blossom: see, you’re getting a little cooler now 

Simba: … thanks nana 

Koda: well, I guess now we can say 

Buttercup: welcome 

Blossom: to 

Bubbles: n 

Astrid: city 

Koda changed the group chat name to Welcome to NCity


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was inspired by a fanart i saw on instagram, here's the link https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qE60rhUCG/

TSUNAMY 

Old: Did anyone see my airpods? 

Qinqin: ohhhhh 

Qinqin: did the responsible one lost something? 

Old: 

Old: no 

Qinqin: wow, what would people think if they knew 

Old: shut up 

Old: do you know where it went? 

Qinqin: perhaps 

Old: are you going to tell me? 

Qinqin: who knows 

Old: you have it, don’t you? 

Old: pleased give it back, I need it 

Qinqin: what do I gain if I give it to you? 

Old: 

Old: a kiss? 

Wonwon: ew 

Old: now you show up? 

Wonwon: I was always here 

Wonwon: I was waiting to see what would happen 

Wonwon: should have known it wound be something gross 

Qinqin: only a kiss? You don’t look like you want your airpods that much 

Old: sigh 

Old: what do you want, your heathen 

Qinqin: come to my room and we’ll negociate 

Wonwon: wow wow gross 

Qinqin: I just want cuddles!! 

Old: you could’ve just asked 

Old: didn’t need to create this whole thing 

Qinqin: do you even know me? 

Old: point taken 

Sushi: what 

Sushi: It was like watching a drama 

Wonwon: not a great one 

Qinqin: sichengie don’t be mean 

NiuSheep: he’s totally not a hufflepuff 

Old: what 

Wonwon: what 

Sushi: what 

Qinqin: what 

Prince: yangyang you dumb sheep 

NiuSheep: opps, wrong chat 

NiuSheep: and hey, not my fault they started talking suddenly 

Qinqin: what were you guys talking about? 

Prince: hum 

NiuSheep: well 

Dragon: we were sorting everyone on their hogwarts houses 

Old: why? 

Prince: it’s fun 

Sushi: who was the ‘totally not a huffepuff”? 

NiuSheep: 

Prince: 

Dragon: 

Qinqin: it was someone here, wasn’t it 

Qinqin: spill 

NiuSheep: fine 

NiuSheep: It was sicheng ge 

Wonwon: why couldn’t I be a huffepluff? 

Old: context, please 

NiuSheep: dejun said that maybe sicheng ge was a hufflepuff 

NiuSheep: but I think he’s a ravenclaw 

Wonwon: I choose gryffindor a while ago 

Prince: err 

Qinqin: wait 

Qinqin: let’s move this discussion to the main 

Old: hate to agree with him but it looks like it’ll be fun 

Qinqin: gasp hate to agree????? 

Old: ten 

Qinqin: humpf 

Qinqin: fine, but I'll remember this 

WELCOME TO NCITY 

Blackcat: clears troat 

Blackcat: attention everyone, something important that we need to discuss appeared 

Bunny: what are you trying to start now? 

Blackcat: :p 

Princessbubblegum: what it is? 

Kenai: does it involve us? 

Blackcat: ye 

Princessbubblegum: go on 

Blackcat: what hogwarts house do you think sicheng belong to? 

Astrid: I think he’s a ravenclaw but Dejun says he’s a hufflepuff 

Cute: I'm a gryffindor 

Marceline: I kinda see the ravenclaw 

Marceline: he is very nice to everyone 

Blossom: ye, I agree 

Buttercup: I don’t 

Buttercup: I think he’s a ravenclaw 

Blossom: baobei!!! How could you betray me? 

Koda: he is a ravenclaw 

Kiara: he’s cleary a huffepuff 

Koda: how? 

Kiara: he’s friendly and nice 

Koda: other houses can also be friendly and nice, mark lee 

Toddler: ge is a ravenclaw, he’s super smart 

Bunny: ravenclaw 

Ourmoon: sichengie is a hufflepuff 

Koda: hyung?!!!! 

Ourmoon: sorry hyuck but I'm right 

Snoopy: nope 

Snoopy: he’s a ravenclaw 

Simba: why are you guys discussing this? 

Simba: he said he’s a gryffindor 

Cute: thanks hyung 

Simba: <3 <3 

Blackcat: he clearly didn’t know better at the time 

Simba: I mean, he have the personality to be in hufflepuff and he is also super smart to be in ravenclaw 

Cute: 

Cute: 😀 <3 

Simba: !!!!!!!!!!! 

Princessbubblegum: okay, yangyang and dejun, tell us the reasoning behind your choice 

Toothless: he cares more about other people's feelings than his own and he’s super soft with his friends, even if he’s constipated 

Cute: thanks I guess 

Astrid: I don’t deny this 

Astrid: but he’s also super smart and didn’t he skip a lot of years when he was in school and entered college right in? 

Buttercup: and he studied in one of the most competitive and important schools in China 

Ibarebear: it seems plausible 

Ibarebear: sorry dejun 

Hiccup: you’re only saying sorry because he’s your favorite 

Ibarebear: not true! 

Toddler: I though I was the favorite??? 

Toddler: geeeeee 

Ibarebear: I don’t have a favorite 

Puppy: you do and is dejun 

Blackcat: it’s true 

Toddler: 🙁 

Bunny: it’s okay to have a favorite, it doesn't mean you don’t love the others too 

Princessbubblegum: yes, it’s totally fine 

Koda: they’re only saying this because they have a favorite too 

Princessbubblegum: what? No! 

Kenai: doyoung is not even trying to deny because he knows it’s true 

Bunny: I mean, it is 

Princessbubblegum: who’s my favorite? 

Marceline: baby, everyone knows it’s mark and jisung 

Princessbubblegum: 

Infant: I'm he’s favorite? 

Blossom: everyone knows this, jisung 

Koda: just like you’re jaemin’s favorite 

Infant: I knew that 

Blossom: love you my baby 

Infant: k 

Blackcat: don’t get sidetracked! 

Blackcat: so we concluded that sicheng is a ravenclaw 

Cute: agree to disagree 

Ibarebear: ffs 

Ibarebear: moving on 

Toothless: which house do we think taeil hyung is on? 

Princessbubblegum: hufflepuff 

Cute: hufflepuff 

Buttercup: hufflepuff 

Simba: ye 

Simba: but also, gryffindor 

Astrid: elaborate 

Kenai: remember that he had to make a choice between one of the best music curses in uni and sm 

Kenai: it needed bravery to make a choice that would define his whole life 

Simba: exaclty 

Snoopy: that can lead to ravenclaw too 

Puppy: how? 

Snoopy: he was the only male accepted that year and he had to make a logical choice about what he wanted 

Snoopy: intelligent 

Puppy: I agree with woo 

Bunny: me too 

Snoopy: 😙 lov u hyung 

Bunny: 

Bunny: love u too 

Princessbubblegum: aaaaaaaaaaa 

Princessbubblegum: also, jungwoo convinced me 

Buttercup: me too 

Ourmoon: I was already a ravenclaw 

Marceline: johnny hyung is a slytherin 

Koda: I think so too 

Toothless: remember that thing that slytherin and gryffindor are similar 

Toothless: that’s how I feel right now because I can see him in gryffindor and slytherin 

Blackcat: me too, but I think he would be a little more inclined to slytherin 

Infant: I agree with ten hyung 

Puppy: me too 

Kiara: I would’ve put him in gryffindor but I see that he’s more slytherin 

Kenai: I mean 

Kenai: I agree, I'm a slytherin 

Ourmoon: taeyongie is a hufflepuff with ravenclaw tendencies 

Blossom: yes! 

Marceline: that makes sense, agree 

Princessbubblegum: what do you mean? 

Bunny: it means that you’re the biggest hufflepuff a hufflepuff could be but you’re also super smart and hardworking 

Princessbubblegum: 

Bunny: please calm down 

Princessbubblegum: owww doie, you love meeee 

Bunny: stop 

Princessbubblegum: you’re so cute 

Bunny: shut upp 

Simba: you are, doyoung 

Simba: especially when you’re mad 

Bunny: yuta hyung is a slytherin 

Blackcat: changing the subject I see 

Bunny: shut 

Cute: he is a slytherin 

Koda: he’s the ‘I'll set everything on fire’ slytherin 

Simba: it’s true 

Simba: so is doyoung 

Bubbles: I would’ve put him in ravenclaw tbh but I can see it 

Ibarebear: me too 

Kenai: if taeyong is the hufflepuff with ravenclaw tendencies, doyoung is the slytherin with ravenclaw tendencies 

Bunny: ? 

Koda: means that you are a huge nerd but you’re also a truly slytherin 

Snoopy: love you hyung but they’re right 

Bunny: oh, I know I'm a slytherin, I just wanted an explanation on the ravenclaw part 

Blackcat: rolling my eyes at you 

Toddler: kun ge is a ravenclaw 

Hiccup: I think no one desagrees with this one 

Buttercup: he’s the textbook ravenclaw 

Ibarebear: I don’t know if this is a compliment or not 

Cute: it kinda is but it kinda isn’t 

Blackcat: just accept it 

Puppy: at least we’re saying you’re smart 

Astrid: sometimes 

Ibarebear: yangyang 

Kenai: I think this one was one of the easiest on this group 

Simba: yes, he and ten are one of the easiest to sort 

Blackcat: I mean, even I agree with this 

Buttercup: so, everyone agrees that ten is the biggest slytherin on this group, right? 

Koda: even I can let him have the title 

Blackcat: thank you, thank you 

Bunny: you know that this could not be such a compliment, right? 

Blackcat: it is to me 

Koda: to me too 

Blossom: do we also agree that jaehyun hyung is a gryffindor? 

Princessbubblegum: yes, he is 

Buttercup: and he would probably be on the quiditch team or something 

Marceline: why? 

Princessbubblegum: not because you’re a fuckboy or something like that, because you’re super soft 

Princessbubblegum: but you like sports 

Simba: and you’re athletic 

Cute: and super competitive 

Marceline: i’m not that competitive 

Kenai: you are bro 

Princessbubblegum: you’re trying to have a better island than me in animal crossing for no reason 

Ourmoon: jaehyun was ignoring tae for hours trying to have a better island but he stopped and went to cuddle instead when taeyong pouted and made the huge shine puppy eyes he does when he wants something 

Snoopy: I saw it too, it was very cute 

Princessbubblegum: I don’t do that 

Simba: you do but is okay because you only do it to manipulate people in soft things 

Blackcat: like giving you candy 

Blossom: it sounds like it happened before 

Blackcat: because it did 

Bunny: it did 

Kenai: it did 

Ibarebear: it did 

Kiara: not just once 

Infant: lol 

Buttercup: you probably would too, jisung 

Infant: probably 

Princessbubblegum: so jungwoo 

Snoopy: ??? 

Snoopy: I'm a hufflepuff 

Blackcat: errr, okay, we can let you be a hufflepuff 

Blackcat: but you could be a slytherin or a gryffindor 

Bunny: as much as I hate to agree with ten 

Blackcat: 😛 

Bunny: you could be on slytherin or gryffindor 

Bunny: but you are a hufflepuff 

Hiccup: me, yang and dejun made jungwoo a hufflepuff right away 

Bubbles: I would’ve too 

Astrid: xuxi is a gryffindor with hufflepuff tendencies 

Simba: exactly, he is definitely a gryffindor but he does have hufflepuff traits 

Koda: ye 

Puppy: what do you mean? 

Cute: that you are very gryffindor like 

Ibarebear: but you are friendly and super loyal to your friends like a hufflepuff 

Puppy: oh 

Puppy: 😀 I like it 

Koda: so that makes xuxi hyung and mark gryffindor duo 

Buttercup: It does 

Kiara: me? 

Kiara: I'm a gryffindor? 

Kenai: yes mark, everyone that saw you once can see that you’re a gryffindor 

Toddler: fans also compare you with harry potter 

Princessbubblegum: he is very harry pottery like 

Kiara: thank you? 

Simba: you’re such a cutie 

Kiara: hyung! 

Blossom: it’s a compliment mark 

Blossom: don’t worry 

Kiara: oh, thank you hahah 

Koda: you’re such a dork 

Kiara: then stop cuddling me 

Koda: no 

Koda: >: ( 

Infant: ew 

Toddler: ew 

Toddler: dejun gives me big ravenclaw vibes 

Hiccup: he is a big nerd 

Simba: maybe he’s not the easiest to sort but once you see it 

Simba: it makes sense 

Snoopy: maybe that’s why he’s kun hyung’s favorite 

Ibarebear: I don’t have a favorite!!! 

Toddler: stop reminding me!!!! 

Buttercup: oh my god, chenle 

Toddler: are you not affected by this? 

Buttercup: not really 

Buttercup: besides, I'm sicheng ge’s favorite anyway 

Toddler: what?!!! 

Toddler: what do you mean? I'm not sicheng ge’s favorite too???? 

Cute: I don’t have favorites 

Marceline: you do 

Ourmoon: you do 

Ibarebear: you do 

Blackcat: you do and everyone knows that xuxi and renjun are your favorites 

Puppy: me? 

Buttercup: did you never realize this? 

Puppy: no? 

Kenai: xuxi, sicheng sees you like his favorite little brother 

Simba: even when you do something dumb he looks at you like you’re adorable 

Simba: don’t get me wrong, you are adorable 

Simba: but you are one of his favorites 

Puppy: 

Snoopy: is he crying already? 

Blackcat: yes 

Ibarebear: sicheng please come colect him 

Cute: 

Cute: fine 

Toddler: jaehyun hyung 

Koda: here we go 

Bubbles: renjun is already laughing 

Marceline: yes, baby? 

Toddler: am I your favorite? 

Infant: there it is 

Ibarebear: kids, don’t be mean 

Marceline: yes chenle, you’re my favorite kid 

Toddler: 😀 

Toddler: love you hyung 

Simba: kajknjkb 

Simba: so kunhang is a hufflepuff 

Blackcat: yes, he’s a big hufflepuff 

Astrid: he’s on that list of the easiest to sort 

Koda: he’s like mark, anyone who spent a minute with him knows which house he belongs to 

Hiccup: well 

Hiccup: I interpreted that as a compliment so thank you, I'm a happy hufflepuff 

Astrid: it was a compliment, dumbass 

Hiccup: you have 2 seconds to run 

Astrid: byebye 

Ibarebear: sigh 

Ibarebear: now we have renjun 

Koda: the thing with renjun is that he’s like johnny but with slytherin and ravenclaw 

Blossom: yes, kinda like doyoung too but he’s more difficult to sort 

Infant: he’s a nerd slytherin 

Koda: the baby had spoken 

Bubbles: agree with jisung 

Infant: wow 

Kiara: I'm screenshotting this 

Toddler: we all are 

Bubbles: :\ 

Koda: I'm a slytherin 

Astrid: everyone know that 

Kenai: you and ten compete for the title of easiest member to sort 

Princessbubblegum: ironically, you’re both slytherins 

Snoopy: I also love the aesthetic that hyuck and mark are the gryffindor/slytherin duo 

Ourmoon: what he said 

Koda: 😉 

Princessbubblegum: jeno fells like gryffindor and hufflepuff 

Blossom: oh, he’s totally a gryffindor 

Buttercup: ye, he has sorta the hufflepuff aura and personality but he’s a gryffindor 

Bubbles: pottermore said so too 

Astrid: it was lucky, sometimes the algorithm is wrong 

Toothless: it’s not an algorithm!! Is magic!! 

Astrid: k 

Kenai: weren’t you running? 

Cute: kunhang got him and went to cuddle him in the couch 

Ibarebear: then dejun saw it and complained for about 5 minutes about how it was unfair until they pulled him with them 

Blackcat: now they’re all cuddling 

Snoopy: that’s so cute 

Marceline: where’s xuxi? 

Blackcat: cuddling sicheng 

Simba: own, send a picture 

Cute: don’t you dare 

Blackcat: too late 

Koda: you guys know how jungwoo is a hufflepuff that could be a slytherin? 

Koda: jaemin is the same but inverted 

Toddler: ? 

Astrid: he’s a slytherin with hufflepuff characteristics 

Toddler: ohhh 

Bubbles: he’s definetely not a ravenclaw, that’s for sure 

Bubbles: mister 2010 was 20 years ago 

Blossom: hey 

Blossom: don’t be mean to me or I wont kiss you 

Bubbles: it’s okay, I have renjun 

Blossom: he wouldn’t betray me 

Blossom: right, injun? 

Buttercup: I'm debating not kissing any of you 

Bubbles: >:\ 

Blossom: :´( 

Buttercup: kidding 

Blossom: muah 

Blossom: but I'm a snake 

Blossom: and yangyang is one too 

Astrid: hey 

Astrid: but true 

Ourmoon: wayv kids are a hufflepuff, a gryffindor, a ravenclaw and a slytherin 

Ibarebear: hah, true 

Princessbubblegum: that’s pretty cool 

Bubbles: aren’t you guys slightly concerned that dream has a lot of slytherins? 

Bubbles: scratch that, nct has a lot of slytherins 

Ourmoon: that’s not necessarily a bad thing 

Ourmoon: besides, it happens that a group of friends has a lot of people on the same house. Harry potter only had like one ravenclaw friend 

Snoopy: that’s because he was a dumbass and everyone, he was friends with had prejudices about the other houses 

Koda: *marge simpson meme* 

Bunny: what meme? 

Buttercup: “It’s true but he shouldn’t say it” 

Simba: besides, jeno, wouldn’t that make half the dreamies slytherins? 

Bubbles: only me and jisung aren’t 

Princessbubblegum: what? 

Blossom: chenle is totally a slytherin 

Cute: he is 

Marceline: even I know this and I'm biased 

Infant: he is a slytherin 

Toothless: first when I met him, I put him in hufflepuff in my head but when I got to know him I saw the true 

Ibarebear: do you automatically put everyone you met into hogwarts houses?? 

Toothless: of course 

Ibarebear: I- 

Kenai: what about jisung? 

Ourmoon: a gryffindor, maybe? 

Kiara: jisungie is a ravenclaw 

Cute: really? 

Kiara: he is kind of a prodigy kid 

Kiara: with dance you know 

Buttercup: and he is very curious about things 

Koda: he and renjun spend hours talking about theories and what not 

Toddler: he’s like a ravenclaw, really intelligent but dumb 

Infant: 

Infant: well, thank you chenle 

Toddler: 😙 

Blackcat: so, we have how many gryffindors? 

Koda: winwin(?), jaehyun, xuxi, mark, jeno= 5 

Blackcat: hufflepuffs? 

Astrid: taeyong, jungwoo, kunhang= 3 

Blackcat: ravenclaws? 

Buttercup: taeil, kun, dejun, jisung= 4 

Blackcat: slytherins? 

Hiccup: johnny, yuta, doyoung, ten, renjun, hyuck, jaemin, yangyang, chenle= 9 

Kenai: oh my god, jeno was right 

Kenai: we’re a group of snakes 

Koda: that’s great 

Koda: love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qE60rhUCG/   
> go like and follow her account, she's one of my favorites underrated artists


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Qian Kun, the best leader WayV could ever have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making another chapter for this fic but right now stay with my friend's fanart for Kun's birthday and go check her art and give her some love
> 
> INSTAGRAM - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJeEoBSBcdo/?igshid=e90b80f8grez  
> TWITTER - https://twitter.com/LiatrisBea/status/1344694956812853249?s=08


End file.
